A luz de uma amizade
by Lele-Cham eh Juju-Cham
Summary: O que pode aacontecer quando as sobrinhas de shaka e mascara passam um dia no santuario? e o que pode acontecer depois de seis anos quando elas retornan pro santuario de atena? confusao,encrencas e muitas travessuras XD


**Numa tarde, duas garotinhas brincavam felizes correndo pelas doze casas.**

**-Benten! Me espera!Dizia uma garotinha entre seus oito anos de cabelos roxos e olhos rosa correndo atrás de outra garotinha que parecia ter a mesma idade.**

**-anda Anny!Disse essa que tinha cabelos pretos e olhos verdes vivos**

**-aaaaa me espera.Disse a outra enfim alcançando a amiga, as duas estava na porta da casa de peixes, e entraram sorrateiras pela casa de Afrodite, e entraram no belo jardim cheio de flores coloridas que as duas foram arrancando e fazendo coroas de flores.  
-Anny, é bom que o Afrodite num veja a gente, se não vai dar problema...**

**- eu sei... Mas ele não vai vê a gente não...**

**- pestinhas! - diz uma voz nervosa atrás delas - parem já com isso!**

**- ele viu Anny...**

**- percebi Benten...**

**-vou levar vocês para a casa de virgem e câncer suas pragas...**

**-ninguém vai encostar na Anny! - Benten se coloca na frente da amiga**

**- pensa que vai poder defende-la? Pois não pode sua pirralha nojenta!**

**- cala a boca!Disse Benten **

**- o que disse?**

**- você ouviu ela - disse Anny - agora não enche**

**- bah! Duas pirralhas querendo lutar contra mim?Sem saber como, Benten consegue tele-transportar a si própria e à Anny, fugindo de Afrodite e indo parar na casa de escorpião**

**-benten que você fez?Perguntou anny arregalando os olhos**

**-não sei.Respondeu a outra**

**-posso saber o honra da visita?Perguntou o cavaleiro de escorpião que devia estar saindo do banho, pois estava nu da cintura pra cima e com uma tolha enrola na cintura, fazendo as meninas ficarem vermelhas ate os ossos e saírem correndo dali.**

**-anny por que a gente correu?Perguntou benten correndo ao lado da amiga**

**-meu tio me disse que o milo e meio tarado e que não era bom à gente ficar com ele sozinhas.Disse Anny quando ela parou e viu que elas correram tanto que estavam na porta da casa de Áries.**

**-nossa!Vamos pedir alguma coisa pra beber pro mu, essa correria toda me deu sede.Disse ela batendo na porta**

**- quem eh? - pergunta uma voz vinda de dentro**

**- somos nos Mu, eu e a Anny.Respondeu Benten**

**Mu abre a porta e toma um susto quando vê as duas vermelhas, cansadas e suando.**

**- entrem meninas. Querem água?**

**- sim, obrigado - diz Anny.**

**- o que aconteceu?**

**- estávamos na casa de peixes pegando flores, e Afrodite apareceu e ai a gente sumiu de lá não sei como e fomos parar na casa de escorpião, e o milo tinha acabado de sair do banho, tava só de toalha na cintura - ela fica mais vermelha - e a gente saiu correndo porque o tio da Anny disse que ele eh tarado.Disse benten observando Anny beber a água que estava no copo a sua frente.  
- fizeram bem meninas, realmente o milo eh um pouco pervertido às vezes.Disse mu  
-que sorte que a gente correu!Disse anny vendo benten virar o copo da água de uma vez.**

**-quer mais água?Perguntou mu vendo benten acenar com a cabeça**

**-eu também quero!Disse anny entregando seu copo.**

**-ok só esperam um minuto.Disse mu vendo as meninas sentadas assim que ele saiu as duas começaram a anda pela casa de Áries.  
-oia que vaso lindo.Disse anny olhando pra um vaso branco com uns detalhes azuis.  
-bonito mesmo.Disse benten se aproximando do vaso  
-a que flores bonitinhas.Disse anny indo pegar o vaso e acabando derrubando ela no chão fazendo se quebrar em pedacinhos, as duas meninas se olharam de olhos arregalados e saírem correndo dali, mu ouvindo o barulho saiu correndo da cozinha e viu o vaso quebrado e restaurando o vaso como se nunca tivesse sido quebrado.  
-ai essas meninas só aprontam!Disse o cavaleiro voltando pra cozinha com os copos de água.  
- ixi Anny... O mu vai quere mata a gente...**

**- nem me diga Benten! Aonde a gente tah?**

**- na casa de... Vamos ver!**

**Elas entram e vêem o Saga sentado. Ao ve-las, ele se diz:**

**- entrem meninas. Querem água?**

**- claro! Estamos muito cansadas, não eh Anny?**

**- com certeza!**

**Quando volta com a água, ele pergunta:**

**- o que aprontaram?**

**- a gente... - diz Benten - nada...**

**- só quebramos sem quere um vaso lá na casa de Áries**

**-ah mais com isso não precisa vocês se preocupem, o mu tem o poder de construir coisas quebradas então uma hora dessas ele já deve ter arrumado o vaso!Disse saga rindo da cara das meninas que tinham uma gota enorme na cabeça.**

**-bom...Pelo menos ele não vai matar a gente.Disse benten tomando a água que estava no copo.**

**-bom vamos benten?Perguntou anny**

**-vamos sim, obrigado pela água saga.Disse benten**

**-de nada, até mais meninas.Disse ele acenando pras meninas que saíram andando da casa.**

**Quando alguém deu uma trombada em anny, a menina se virou com raiva e viu um menino de cabelos castanhos no chão como ela.**

**-Olha pro ande anda moleque!Eu heim parece cego!Disse anny se levantando com a ajuda de benten**

**-eu?Você que não olhou por onde ando menina!Respondeu o menino vendo uma amazona ruiva vir correndo na direção dele.**

**-Seya!Disse ela  
-você está bem?Perguntou a amazona ajudando ele a se levantar**

**-to sim Marin! Eu tava andando quando essa menina trombou em mim.Disse ele indicando anny.**

**-correção! Você que trombou em mim!Disse a menina olhando pra ele com um olhar de matar**

**-am quem são vocês?Perguntou Marin olhando pras meninas.**

**-Eu sou Anny Hikary.Disse a menina que seya trombou que tinha os cabelos roxos**

**-e eu sou Benten Yami.Disse a menina de cabelos pretos.**

**-Oh! Já ouvi falar de vocês, eu sou Marin, mestra desse moleque teimoso que se chama Seya.Disse a amazona colocando a mão na cabeça de seya.  
- esse daí - diz Benten apontando para Seya - eh um moleque muito chato! Esbarro na Anny e nem se desculpou.**

**- Seya! - exclama Marin**

**- mas foram elas, e não eu.**

**- menino besta! Vai ver quando EU falar pro meu tio...**

**- que medo - diz Seya com deboche**

**- medo de quem, Seya? - diz uma voz atrás de Benten**

**Todos olham e vêem Máscara da Morte olhando feio para ele.**

**- m-mascara da morte? - pergunta Seya engolindo seco**

**- sim Seya. **

**- tio Carlito! - exclama Benten**

**- já falei pra parar de me chamar assim menina!**

**- nhaa tio biquinho você eh muito mau...**

**- não fica assim menina - diz mascara da morte desconcertado - e Anny, seu tio estava te procurando.**

**- só não falta - diz Seya - dizerem que ela eh sobrinha do... Shaka!**

**- e eh sobrinha do Shaka mesmo - diz Marin**

**- O.O que estranho neh...**

**- eu não acho - diz Shaka assim que chega - vocês andaram se metendo em problemas neh? O Afrodite estava reclamando de vocês duas lá na minha casa.**

**- esse ai - diz Benten apontando para Seya - esbarro na Anny**

**- acidentes acontecem.disse seya meio nervoso talvez pela descoberta que esbarrou na sobrinha de Shaka de virgem e na sobrinha de Mascara da Morte o cavaleiro de Câncer.**

**- e ainda to esperando ele se desculpa, que nem isso ele fez - diz Anny em tom de protesto.**

**- o que? Não se desculpo ainda?  
-duvido se não tenha sido minha sobrinha,essa menina vive aprontando,e não adianta me olhar assim.disse shaka pra anny que fez uma cara feia pro tio.  
-chega disso,seya peça desculpas pra senhorita Hikary e vamos andando.disse Marin pra seya que fez uma careta.  
-eu não devo desculpas pra essa menina que não olha por onde anda.disse ele saindo correndo dali.  
-ai! Esse menino só me da trabalho,me desculpem pela confusão cavaleiros,com licença que eu preciso supervisionar o trino desse moleque!disse Marin seguindo seya.  
-que pessoal mais agitado o daqui!comentou benten recebendo uma olhada de seu tio  
-ai não e o mu me esconde tio!disse anny indo pras costas de shaka quando eles viram mu chegando.  
-não acredito que as duas aprontaram na casa de Áries também!disse mascara da morte olhando pra sua sobrinha que olhava pra ele com cara da anjinho.  
-o que as duas aprontaram na casa de Áries mu?perguntou shaka assim que mu chegou.  
-quebraram um vaso,que já esta consertado.disse o cavaleiro vendo Anny espiar pela capa do tio.  
-essas duas só trazem confusão,acredita que elas destruíram o jardim do Afrodite?disse mascara da morte com um tom de riso na voz em seguida ela olhou pra benten sua sobrinha.  
-eh pro falar nisso...ele me disse que você tele-transportou a si própria e a Anny junto.disse mascara da morte.  
-eu não sei como eu fiz... Só sei que a gente foi parar num lugar que eu me arrependo de ir ido.disse a ela fazendo mascara da morte olhar pra ela espantado.  
-e pra onde vocês foram?perguntou ele fazendo as duas meninas se olharem vermelhas.  
-podemos dizer que as duas pegaram o milo saindo do banho.disse um com um tom de riso na voz fazendo os tios das meninas tomarem outro susto.  
-mais eh claro que a gente correu neh,meu tio disse que ele e meio pervertido! Neh tio?perguntou anny pra shaka.  
-hum eh anny...Agora ande vamos voltar pra casa você precisa almoçar se não seus pais vão me matar.disse shaka  
-o mesmo pra você Benten!disse mascara da morte.  
-mais tio...  
-a gente quer brincar!Terminou anny a frase de benten as duas olhando pros tios com olhares de cachorrinhos sem dono e biquinhos.  
- depois vocês continuam brincando, disse mascara da morte, agora vocês tem que comer e depois continuam brincando. Ate parece! Seus pais me matam!**

**- eles nem ligam...**

**- nem me venha com biquinhos Benten! Esta dito!**

**- venha pra casa Anny!**

**Anny e Benten não querem se separar, então Benten tem uma idéia:**

**- por que não almoçamos todos juntos?**

**- O QUE? pergunta mascara da morte**

**- ótimo! o que acha tio Shaka?  
momentos depois, elas nem podiam acreditar que estavam na ksa d virgem almoçando juntas**

**- tio - diz Benten - a Anny pode dormir lá em casa?**

**mascara da morte engasga**

**- o que?**

**- por que? tem algum problema?**

**- nenhum, mas...**

**Benten ameaça chora e mascara acaba cedendo. Ela então pula em cima do tio e lhe da um forte abraço. Vermelho, ele tenta tira-la de cima dela**

**- carlo com vergonha- diz Shaka – nunca mais vou ver isso...  
-nha tio shaka...Não ta com um cheirinho de queimado na cozinha?Perguntou anny sentindo um cheirinho de queimado no ar.**

**-meu deus o frango!Disse shaka correndo pra cozinha.**

**-isso que da ele tentar cozinhar!Pobre do meu tio nunca vai arrumar uma esposa desse jeito!Disse anny fazendo mascara da morte quase explodir de tanto rir e shaka exclamar lá da cozinha:**

**-EU OUVI ISSO ANNY HIKARY!**

**-shaka sem graça nunca mais vejo isso na vida!Disse mascara revidando.**

**Naquela noite Anny vai pra casa de câncer, e antes de dormir, Benten faz uma confidencia à Hikari**

**- amanha eu vou embora daqui...**

**Anny enche os olhos de lagrimas**

**- mas estaremos sempre juntas. Não c preocupe!**

**- Benten - as duas se abraçam, chorando.**

**na manha seguinte, Anny não vê Benten quando levanta e chora. Vai triste para a casa d seu tio, sem saber onde ela estaria e sentindo um enorme vazio dentro.**

**Chegando na casa de virgem, anny entrava triste sem fazer barulho.**

**-já voltou pequena?Perguntou shaka pra sua pequena sobrinha.**

**-aham, ela já foi tio...E nem deu pra eu me despedir.Disse a pequena**

**-não e um adeus pra sempre Anny, um dia vocês ainda vão se ver.Disse o tio abraçando a sobrinha.**

**-eh, obrigada titio!Disse a menina com um sorriso ouvindo alguém bater na porta.**

**-devem ser seus pais!Vamos.Disse shaka vendo anny pular em suas costas e ainda com ela em suas costas ele foi ate um corredor e pegou uma mala roxa, e foi em direção a porta, abrindo lá estavam os pais de Anny, que deu um beijo no rosto de seu tio e voltou pra casa com seus pais.  
Anos depois...  
Enquanto isso Benten andava, sem saber aonde ia. Ela de repente c esbarra com alguém.**

**- desculpe...**

**- não eh nada, Benten**

**Benten olha pra cima e vê que não conhece a pessoa e pergunta de onde a conhece**

**- sou a deusa Ártemis - Benten faz uma reverência - e quero convida-la para ser minha amazona**

**- aceito!respondeu Benten**

**- mas antes terá de jurar permanecer pura.disse a deusa**

**Apos aceitar, a deusa leva Benten consigo e lá e ela fica durante 6 anos. Sempre se destacara por ser a melhor entre três e desenvolvera habilidades psíquicas, era muito poderosa, sabia todas as artes marciais e fabricava e manuseava armas com perfeição.  
Em outro lugar bem distante Anny andava sem rumo ate que houve um barulho e se vira em posição de luta, posição de defesa e ataque, ela se vira e vê uma mulher de cabelos olhos e roupas verdes com algumas flores nos cabelos e na roupa que era um lindo vestido.**

**-fique calma!não vou de machucar Anny.disse a mulher fazendo anny erguer uma sobrancelha,e antes que ela pudesse falar algo.**

**-Eu sou a deusa Demeter- e anny faz um reverencia pra deusa- faz um tempo que eu te observo e eu estou precisando de uma sacerdotisa decidida como você,então te faço uma proposta,se quiser pode vir comigo treinar e viver no meu santuário,mais se não quiser tudo bem.disse a deusa.**

**-não!Eu aceito!Aceito com todo prazer.Disse anny vendo a deusa fazer sinal pra ela ir com ela,e anny foi pro santuário da deusa Demeter,onde ficou por seis longos anos,sendo a sacerdotisa mais aplicada,com seus poderes Psíquicos e seus poderes sobre o domínio das plantas.  
6 anos depois, Ártemis reúne todas as suas amazonas para algo importante**

**- terei que viajar durante um ano ao Olimpo. Por isso deixarei pra vocês um teste. terão que ficar rodeada de homens, porem sem se corromper. quem passar Será uma verdadeira amazona, não mais uma iniciante.**

**Ela decide pra onde todas vão e por fim chega em Benten**

**- vc ira para as casas zodiacais**

**- sim.e juro fazer valer a confiança q depositou mim.E c tele-transporta. Não sabia ela q surpresa teria...  
Seis anos depois a deusa Demeter chama suas sacerdotisas para um aviso muito importante.**

**-Atenção,todas aqui presente passaram por grandes etapas durante os seis anos que estamos juntas,mais agora com muita dor no coração terei que me separar de uma vocês,pra que vocês me perguntam?Uma de vocês ira pro santuário de Atena para fazer um favor que a deusa me pediu, e a sacerdotisa a qual eu julgo mais aplicada pra isso,e foi com grande dor que eu a escolhi para essa tarefa,por favor Anny venha aqui.disse a deusa fazendo muitas das sacerdotisas fazerem uma cara de desagrado,e uma delas com um sorriso enorme foi ate a deusa fazendo uma reverencia.**

**-e com honra que eu aceito, e agradeço por tudo que fez por mim por todos esses anos e prometo não decepciona-la e farei o possível e o impossível pra cumprir a tarefa.Disse uma menina entre seus quinze anos de cabelos roxos ate a cintura, olhos cor de rosa, e um belo vestido roxo com um ar muito delicado.**

**-para mim você foi como filha anny, e me orgulho muito de ter ensinado tudo que você sabe, e agora você terá que ir, mais você ira voltar não se preocupe, logo você ira voltar pra cá, ate e lembre querida, eu estarei sempre com você.disse a deusa **

**-obrigado, a senhora pra mim também foi como uma mãe e me orgulho muito de ser sua aprendiz, então ate mais senhora.disse a menina sorrindo e sumido dali com um vento de folhas, mais o que ela não sabia era que uma surpresa a esperava... **


End file.
